The Resolution
by Gentern Taylor
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Kurt catches Blaine in a lie, forcing him to come out with the truth, which results in something neither of them are expecting, but have been longing for. Based upon the baby its cold outside duet   M for vivid love making


**Hi there! I'm Taylor, this is my first Klaine fanfic!..and well, my first fanfic in general! This story was written as a joke at first, after the discovery was made about the Christmas Spectacular, but I actually got into it! **

**I'd explain setting/plot more, but, it's fairly self explanatory!**

**Rated M for sexual content. It isn't just sex though, it's love making. /cheesy.**

**I do not own Glee~ though so help me god I wish I did. I guarantee you things would've gone down differently..  
**

* * *

It was New Years Eve, and Blaine and Kurt were parked sitting on the couch in the common room. Normally Blaine would be out partying with all of his fellow warblers, but parties weren't really Kurt's thing, and he found the count down with Kathy Griffin and Anderson Cooper, much more entertaining. Despite insisting that he go party, Blaine refused to let Kurt be alone on new years. But something was wrong. Kurt was being unusually rigid this evening. Blaine found himself repeating his sentences often, and most of them garnered a modest response at best. Even Kathy Griffin's accidental dropping of the F bomb on live TV didn't gain a shocked laugh. Granted, she had done it almost every year now, but there was something else. It wasn't just tonight, these last two weeks Kurt had been unusually distant. Had Blaine waited to long? He couldn't help but wonder.  
"Kurt?"  
"..mm?" Kurt said, still facing the television.  
"are you sure everything is okay?"  
"for the last time, I'm fine.."  
There was a long pause. Silence hung in the air, even as Kathy Griffin was in the background making Dick jokes. But Blaine had had enough.

"You're lying." he said, perhaps a little too demandingly Kurt looked down to the floor and said

"come back to my room with me?"

"W-what? Why?" Blaine said shocked.  
"Because I know where this conversation is going to lead, and I don't want to make a scene as I storm blubbering away through the halls."  
_ Whoa_ Blaine thought, what was wrong? There was no WAY that Karofsky kid still had contact with him. Regardless, they made their way in silence to Kurt's dorm room. They filed into the room and closed the door. Blaine turned on the light, as the two stood for a moment.  
"well.. Continuing… are you lying to me?"  
"I should ask you the same question." Kurt fired back.

"What!" Blaine let out the panicked sound,genuinely shocked at the accusation. He quickly collected himself to a more dapper state. He cleared his throat, "Pardon?" much better, he thought.

"About the King's Island Christmas spectacular. The duet? There was no duet, and there was no girl to sing it with. Why? because There was no spectacular. " Blaine started to feel hot all over, he started to break out in a cold sweat, he forced out a laugh that half passed for convincing

"what makes you say such a thing Kurt?" he asked nervously. What he really meant was, _"how the hell did you find out I was lying."_ Blaine swore if Wes had something to him..  
"Blaine, really. You really think with my extensive knowledge in the musical arts and local theater productions, that I didn't know that kings island hasn't thrown a Christmas spectacular since 1992?"  
Blaine stood frozen, like a deer in the headlights. Unable to make a charming or inspiring quote, or even a whimsical retort that would lighten the mood. All he could do was let his eyes drift to the floor, as if he was watching every ounce of his cool spill across the floor.

"why did you lie to me Blaine?" Kurt's voice rang through the frozen air, but not in an angered or saddened tone, just genuine curiosity.  
"I.." Blaine's mouth was parched and dry. He struggled frantically in his mind for a good excuse, but all he could come up with was,"I just wanted to sing with you is all" not entirely a lie, but vague enough that hopefully Kurt wouldn't know his motives behind it.  
"Blaine.." Kurt took a step toward him, and Blaine almost instinctively took a step back, but couldn't find it in him to move. "we're both in the warblers…. We sing together almost every day.." Kurt said with a puzzled look.  
"I..I know." Blaine stuttered, feeling sick. Dammit why did he have to lie. Why couldn't he have just said the truth, why did the truth have to be so hard. Kurt stepped closer to Blaine, now only a foot away from him.  
"So, then.." Kurt looked down briefly, before returning his gaze directly into Blaine's "Why did you lie..?" he repeated, titling his head, just slightly enough that a few strands of hid perfectly styled hair fell onto his forehead.  
"Because.." Blaine's mouth felt parched and dry, he wished he could just reach out and touch Kurt, and pull him in, so he could SHOW Kurt why, rather than explain.. But he knew that Kurt had dealt with enough _"surprise kisses"_ to last him a lifetime.  
_"Blaine.."_ Kurt said in a soft tone, with a hint of frustration.. Blaine tried to quickly come up with another cover story, but only word jumbles appeared in his head, until suddenly, two words formed in his mind._ "Screw it"  
_  
"**Because!** I.. I wanted to sing…To you…with you…..but most importantly….Just you." Blaine brought his eyes up to look at Kurt, only to see him staring back, wide eyed and jaw gaping open slightly. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and held his head down to the floor. **_FUCK_** he thought. _Way to go idiot. You just crossed the fucking line. He only JUST transferred here a couple weeks ago, of course he isn't fucking ready to hear this, but you HAD to lie, you just couldn't just be his mentor. Some Gay Yoda you turned out to be. Good luck even trying to just fit the friend roll now_. Blaine's thoughts we're interrupted by a warm grasp on his cheek as well as several, 5 smaller warm touches grazing his hair. Blaine hesitantly opened his eyes, to see the most beautiful face he had ever seen, staring right back at him mere inches away. So close in fact that Blaine was sure if they both stuck their tongues out at this moment, contact would be made. Blaine shivered at the very though, and turned his attention to the warm feeling on his face, the source of which had revealed itself to have been.. Kurt's hand?  
Blaine darted his eyes forward again, to see Kurt had not moved back, in fact, had he moved closer? No. it has to be your imagination. he thought.  
"Blaine.." Kurt said softly

"God Kurt I'm sorry" Blaine inadvertently jerked his head away, a decision he regretted almost instantly, as his face felt frigid and bare without Kurt's warm palm against it.

"Blaine" Kurt said, voice cracking slightly_. Dammit,_

"I'm sorry, I have to go..". Blaine said. It was true, if he didn't get out of there right away, he would end up crying in front of him, and that was the last thing he wanted Kurt to see. Blaine slowly got up and turned for the door, but felt a pull against him. That familiar warm grasp was now clutching his hand, anchoring him in place.

"Don't." Kurt spoke softly. Saying it more of a request, than an order. Why was he doing this? Why couldn't he just let Blaine go in peace.  
"Kurt.. I," But Kurt put raised finger and placed it against Blaine's soft lips, silencing him instantly, the unexpected contact made Blaine inhale suddenly. Kurt.. Was touching his lips.

"You didn't need to lie to me Blaine" Kurt started  
"But I-" Blaine began to defend himself,

"let me finish!" Kurt nearly hissed with raised eyebrows and a slight frown. Blaine clasped down on his lips, and nodded, silently promising not to interrupt. He took this time to observe The beautiful boy's face. Pale, and young, not a pore or blemish in sight, with slightly rosy cheeks, pink pouty lips and a smooth, perfect jaw. _Wait. _Blaine noticed._ is his.. Jaw shaking?_ Blaine re-evaluated his glance over. Kurt's lips were shaking, and his cheeks were burning red as well. Whatever Kurt was about to say, he was just as afraid to say it as Blaine was to hear it.

"as I was saying, you didn't need to lie to me Blaine.. I would have gladly sung alone with you.."

_"really?"_ Blaine ached out.  
"I would have.." Kurt paused for a moment, _"loved_ it.." Hearing Kurt say that made Blaine want to scream out of joy, and click his heels and do jumping jacks in the shower. Blaine was so excited that he neglected to realize that Kurt was still attached to his hand, and both of their palms were becoming increasingly warm and sweaty."and regardless of the false pretenses in which it happened under, I was just happy to sing with you, I nearly made my old teacher blush when he asked about you." Blaine's face flushed

"but why?" he asked, hoping it didn't sound like he was fishing for compliments, he was really just fishing for answers. Kurt stepped closer, once again the boys were only a few inches apart. Kurt took Blaine's other hand and intertwined it was his.  
"Blaine.. Before you, i had never known another gay male.. As much as i could relate to my other friends, I just never could get that… Connection. I was accepted but.. Not understood.. But with you, i feel that connection." Blaine's heart was currently causing a maelstrom inside his chest, he hoped Kurt couldn't feel in his hands. He had so much to say, but swore he would wait for Kurt to finish.  
"But when i transferred.. I promised myself not to just try and..jump you.. Right away" Blaine's eyes raised "you were the first gay guy Ive ever met my own age.. But i knew there would be so many more here, and i was just so curious to meet more people, i didn't just want to.. I don't know.. Settle down before i even got settled.."_ of course_ Blaine thought, his heart sinking, there were tons of gays here at Dalton.. Some probably way more attractive than Blaine, that could make Kurt happier than he ever could.

"but I've been here a little while now.. And.. You know, it's funny.. Without having to worry about being attacked by neanderthals, or fitting in, or fighting for a solo… I should be perfectly content, and happy, and carefree. But.. Especially lately, All Ive been able to think about.. All the time.. Day and night… is.." Blaine's heart picked up again, was he about to say what Blaine thought he was?

"is..?" Blaine said, tilting his head slightly, leaning slightly closer to Kurt.  
"You." Kurt finally said. "I kept telling myself, just give it time, you're just friends, he doesn't like you like that.. Don't ruin the first perfect friendship you ever had.. And I'm sorry if this does, but dammit I cant hold it in anymore." Blaine felt like fireworks we're erupting from his chest, setting his heart on fire, he couldn't believe Kurt had been feeling the exact same way he had. _Could that mean.._?

"Blaine.. Please say something.." Kurt tugged down on Blaine's hand, his eyes watering in the corners.

"Kurt.. I.. Don't like you.."  
Kurt's eyes welled up instantly, and Blaine's mirrored it. Kurt started to pull away with his hands, but Blaine held firm.  
"… I don't like you Kurt.. I love you." Tears were strolling down Kurt's face and again, Blaine mirrored it, feeling sudden inspiration.

"Kurt. I love so much, I cannot imagine my life without you, nor can I imagine my future without you. And I sometimes even question how I survived without you, before you." Kurt's lips had gone from pouting, to smiling the widest Blaine had ever seen, flashing his pearl white teeth.  
"As IF you just paraphrased a Lady GaGa speech."  
"what can I say.. I'm your biggest fan." Blaine shrugged, with a cheesy grin, before all the terror of the current situation crept back onto him.  
"Kurt, whoa! Wait! why are you crying!" Blaine asked. "Dammit, i knew that speech was too much, I'm sorry Kurt- I should go-"

"Blaine… I'm crying.. Because the boy I'm in love with, just told me he loved me back, and I just.. need a moment to process this…"  
They stood frozen briefly, before Blaine pulled Kurt in by his arms, and wrapped them around him. Kurt followed his actions, and the boys stood there in silence, embracing one another, with the only sounds being each others sniffling, trying to get themselves under control. Then Blaine felt sudden movement. Kurt was moving his hands up and down Blaine's back. It felt so good, a feel he had been desiring for too long. He did the same back to Kurt, who let out a relaxed humming noise. Their hands stopping on each others lower back, The two lifted their heads from each others shoulders, and still locked in embrace, held their faces mere centimeters apart. Blaine's eyes scrutinizingly observing Kurt's face, who nodded slightly with a tear in his eye. And that was all Blaine needed, he pushed his head forward, and made first contact with Kurt's perfect lips. Blaine held the contact with no movement, just feeling the warmth from Kurt's lips absorb into Blaine's. They broke apart for a moment, staring into each others eyes, before Blaine grabbed Kurt's face with his hands, and pulled him in for another, harder kiss. Blaine scrunched his eyes close, having all his focus being on the feeling on his lips. Suddenly he felt something flick across his lips. It was Kurt's tongue, seeking entrance to Blaine's mouth. Without hesitating, Blaine opened his mouth, and let out his own tongue into kurt's already open and wanting mouth. Their tongues intertwined in each others mouthed with fervorous energy. Their hands now gliding up each-others torso's Kurt Started to take steps backwards toward his bed, pulling Blaine with him. The two threw off their blazers, hardly breaking lips, as they crashed onto the bed. Their hands running wild over each others bodies, and tangling in their hair. Kurt grinded his hips against Blaine's, pressing their increasingly large bulges together. Blaine's was aching to be let out, but he had just gotten this far, he couldn't push anything. He would be dominant but let Kurt lead where things went.  
As if on Que, Kurt started to unbutton Blaine's shirt, and Blaine did the same to him. They took a moment to observe each other's bodies. Blaine dragged his hand down Kurt's smooth, slightly toned torso, causing Kurt to involuntarily squirm.  
"ticklish?" Blaine breathed  
"hardly." Kurt moaned, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him for another kiss. Their bare torso's crushing together. There's no way this was Kurt's first make-out, he was far too good at it, Blaine could feel his lips bruising and chapping already. Suddenly, amidst the grinding, Blaine felt Kurt's hand slip onto his pants, over a nearly seam- ripping bulge. Kurt brought his hand up slightly higher, and began to unbutton them. Blaine shifted to lie beside Kurt, and began to unbutton Kurt as well. Their kissing slowed, breathing heavily through their noses, as their hands slipped over each other's underwear. Both of them let out a powerful gasp as their partner's hands reached their respective goal location.  
"Oh Kurt…" Blaine groaned, gasping into Kurt's neck, as his soft hands got brave enough to slip into Blaine's underwear. The boys slid off the remainder of their clothes, as Kurt shifted his body to sit between Blaine's bare legs. Blaine pulled pillows up behind him, propping himself up on them, which cause his stomach to stay flexed slightly. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's thighs and began to lower his head.  
"Kurt, you really don't have to-oh…." Blaine threw his head into the pillows as Kurt wrapped his lips around his penis.

"shit.. Pardon my French.." Blaine said, his hand running through his hair.

"pardon granted." Kurt said with a smirk and a suggestive eyebrow raise while switching to using his hands on Blaine, while kissing down Blaine's thighs and stomach.  
"where's this confidence coming from?" Blaine let out in an exasperated voice.

"I guess I just needed a little.. Courage." Kurt said with a wink, returning his mouth to Blaine's shaft.  
"Holy fuck…" Blaine moaned, ignoring Kurt's terrible joke. As Kurt quickened his pace, Blaine felt himself tighten up.  
"Kurt..wait.." he groaned. Kurt ignored Blaine, yet slowed his pace to see if there was a follow up to his plea. "any more and I'll explode right now.." Kurt stopped, still holding all of Blaine in his mouth, and slowly slid him out of his mouth and looked across his room at the clock, looking deep in thought.  
"Kurt?" Blaine breathed, after a moment, "everything okay?"

"It's 11:51pm.."

"..and..?"

"Last new years I made myself a lot of resolutions, and a lot of them came true..about 3 of them have happened in the last hour.. But.. There's one that I really..-realllly.." he said in an almost begging tone "want to make come true before midnight.." Blaine was a bit taken back at the randomness of this outburst,  
"Of course Kurt. Anything, anything for you."  
"Anything..?"  
"of course Kurt! I love you, just tell me."  
"I want to start the year.. Complete.." Blaine furrowed his brow together,

"..I don't think I know what you mean Kurt.." Kurt looked away for a moment, then back at Blaine, and slowly pulled himself up, and allowed himself to be lost in Blaine's mouth, pulling him into a full sit up position, and sat on Blaine's bare lap. Any hardness lost during the previous conversation was instantly restored in Blaine's crotch, and he could feel his penis slide against Kurt's ass, causing him to sharply exhaled. Kurt winded his head and kissed up Blaine's neck, reaching his ear, where he whispered

"This…"

"Oh.. Kurt.. I don't think I could do-"

_"Please.."_ Kurt beggingly whimpered into Blaine's ear, sending tremors all through Blaine's body.  
Blaine held Kurt's head with both hands on either side of his cheeks.  
"Are you sure?"  
"My biggest goal of 2010, was to lose my virginity to a man I love… I love you Blaine..My only regret is waiting till tonight to tell you..please Blaine.. Take me.." Blaine looked down, deeply considering his options, it was all so much. Of course he wanted to, he wanted nothing more than it…** No**. He **did** want something more than it.. He wanted to make Kurt happy, and help all his dreams come true..  
"Blaine..?" Kurt said slightly concerned.  
"Condom..?" Blaine began, with a smile, and before he could finish another word, Kurt had slid half off of him, grazing his crotch with his leg, causing it to stir, as he reached into the nightstand and pulled out a condom and lube. Blaine slid the condom and lube on and positioned himself between Kurt's ass, giving a last lingering kiss.

"This is going to hurt babe.."

"I can take it.."  
"let me know the second you can't, okay? I'll stop the second it's too much.."  
"_Seriously_, did Stephanie Meyer write you up!_?_ Blaine, really I'll be fine, it's not like I haven't felt- _UMMMFF-_" Kurt bit his lip hard as Blaine pushed himself into Kurt, slowly. Kurt threw his arms onto Blaine's shoulders, helping to position himself further down Blaine's shaft. Once positioned, Blaine started to slowly thrust into Kurt, who felt even better than he could have imagined.  
"Oh my god" Kurt moaned a whole octave higher than Blaine's groans, which were growing louder and more frequent. Kurt pulled Blaine's hands onto his hips, as he began to straddle on his lap. The gyrations felt incredible for Blaine, who was now thrusting at almost full speed, breaking out in sweat all over. It must have felt equally amazing for Kurt, who was practically singing a symphony of moans.

_10_  
"Oh Blaine.." The moans did it, Blaine could feel it, they were going to go off at the same time.  
_9 _  
"I'm gonna.." Blaine picked up his thrusting pace, shoving as deep and hard as he could, pushing far into Kurt, who was now writhing upon him.  
_8 _  
"I'm.. Gonna..!"  
_7_  
"FUCK, Kurt.." Blaine groaned, sliding his hands up Kurt's torso.  
_6._  
"UMF-" Kurt shoved his hands into Blaine's hair. practically ripping it out.  
_5_  
"OH- RIGHT THERE-", Blaine thrusted at a slightly different angle, he could feel Kurt's ass begin to tighten.  
_4_  
"BLAINE- I'm- cumming!"  
_3_  
"Me too, F..f..FUCK!  
_2_  
"I Love you Kurt."  
"I love you Blaine- UFH"  
_ 1_  
Kurt threw his head back, as his cum shot out into the air, landing on both himself and Blaine. At the same time Blaine gave one last thrust into Kurt's tightened ass, causing him to contract nearly violently as he came. He gave a few more gentle thrusts into Kurt, before slowly pulling out him. Blaine removed the condom, and the two fell against the pillows, letting out heaving exhausted breaths and planting light, tender kisses upon each other's lips. Kurt rested his head against Blaine's bare chest, each feeling eachother's pumping hearts.  
"B..B..Blaine?" Kurt whispered into his chest. Blaine let out a few heavy breaths before he could form a response  
"Yeah Kurt?" he said, his breathing gradually coming back to it's normal pace.  
"Happy New Years." He said happily, yawning. Blaine brought his head down to Kurt's and kissed his forehead. With a smile Blaine said  
"Happy New Year Kurt. Happy New Year." Flashes of light were now shimmering through the window. Somewhere somebody was letting off colourful fireworks. The two watched the show in silence, before slowly drifting into sleep.

* * *

And there you go! Reviews are STRONGLY welcomed and wanted! :)


End file.
